


The Middle

by Matthieu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angel!Isaac Lahey, Angels and Demons- Freeform, Demon!Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matthieu/pseuds/Matthieu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac would do anything for his demonic love. Even fall from the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Middle

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a prompt for Demon!Stiles and Angel!Isaac somewhere on tumblr but I can't find it again! I just did my own thing with demons and angels. So anyway, here is a story! Fair warning, I suck at dialogue and generally have no idea when to use commas. I basically just guess. Anyways enjoy! :)

  


It took about five seconds after blinking into consciousness for Isaac’s fogged and cloudy mind to realize that he was free falling. It was about 2 seconds after that before Isaac could think of a response to his discovery.

_Shit._

The wind whipped around him, stinging at his cerulean eyes and tugging at his golden locks as if trying to pull him back, trying to save him from the dark landscape the spread out beneath him. He could pick out a couple houses that dotted the ground looking like fireflies. The bright lights of a distant city blazed on the horizon.

Isaac knew that he should be panicking but he felt only a confusing sense of calm. Almost as if falling was the most natural thing he could be doing. Easier than breathing. There was no worrying about hitting the ground. He had a feeling it would be awhile before that anyways.

Twisting his body, Isaac turned to look up to the night sky. The stars twinkled down at him and the moonlight danced across his face.

A necklace he hadn’t noticed he was wearing floated up in front of him. It rattled and shook, reaching up to the black sky but was still being dragged down along with him unable to resist.

Isaac felt a sort of familiarity as he took a closer look at the perfectly spherical jewel that was bound to the end of the chain. Even reflected in the silver light of the moon, the crystal was a clear blue that reminded Isaac of the sky.

_‘It’s almost as pretty as your eyes.’_

Isaac’s eyebrows furrowed together and he turned his eyes to the moon. Someone had said that to him before. Someone whose words had made his heart skip and face blush. Who?

Looking back at the pendant, Isaac noticed that there were cracks in the orbs surface and as he watched they were getting more numerous. Thin, jagged cracks that spiderwebbed across the stone.

A sharp pain lanced through his chest and he curled into himself, falling more rapidly now.. The breaks were growing faster and faster  and the pain more and more intense. Isaac screwed his eyes shut and gave out a low groan of pain.

Fire now burned in his chest and then agony ripped through his shoulder’s forcing his eyes open.

Pure white wings folded out from his back, unperturbed by the gale whipping around him. Isaac knew the sight of them should have calmed him but the pain that came with him only worried him.

He didn’t know where they had come from but Isaac knew they weren’t supposed to hurt.

_‘Have I ever told you how much I love your wings? They are so soft, just like silk. And I feel so safe when you wrap them around me. Like my own personal cloud.’_

An inferno roared in Isaac’s chest and must have poured out of his body because he could now see and feel a pure white fire that was now flickering between his feathers.

A sharp crack sounded from the jewel and Isaac saw that the surface was now completely broken. Isaac had a brief moment to note how sad the gem looked reflecting the broken moonlight before the entire sphere shattered.

Isaac stared at the slower moving shrapnel as it glittered above him looking just like tiny stars. The pain reached a climax and Isaac let out a scream as his wings burst into ivory flame.

His eyes held shut and his face to sky, Isaac didn’t notice the ground rushing up towards him. Mercifully, he slipped out of consciousness before he struck the Earth but not before one last thought.

‘Stiles.’

~

 _‘Oh great, an angel._ Just _what I need.’_

_Isaac smirked as he took in the figure standing before him. Tall (though shorter than himself, Isaac noted), lanky and almost awkward looking. His black tee and dark denim jeans that hugged his skin almost sinfully were a contrast to Isaac’s clean and pressed blue button down and his khakis. Isaac eyed the small antler’s that rose from the man’s head entangled with thorny bramble._

_The wings that bloomed from his back were wicked imitations of a butterfly’s. There were no soft curves or pastels. Instead, the wings were bright red accented with black and were all sharp sides and angles. Like razor blades. Nowhere near Isaac’s large, white wings that he held folded behind him._

_‘So did you want something or you just going to stand there smirking and checking me out? I mean, I don’t blame you, I am_ quite _the catch.’_

_Isaac frowned. ‘I’m here to investigate the disappearance of a number of humans around here and your involvement.’_

_The other man rolled his eyes and sighed, ‘They are not_ dead. _I just took care of them. That_ is _what forest demons do. We guard forests and punish those who misbehave in them.’_

_Isaac raised an eyebrow._

_The demon sighed. ‘I can assure you, they are all happy as pine trees can possibly be.’_

_~_

_‘Are you just going to stalk me everywhere now?’_

_Isaac grinned, ‘I have to make sure we don’t have any more human-pine tree incidents. Protection of humans is sort of what angels do, you know?’_

_The demon snorted, ‘Yeah right. I think you just like staring at my ass too much to leave.’_

_Isaac didn’t argue._

_Sighing, the forest demon stopped walking and turned to the angel. Golden eyes met blue and the two held each other’s gaze before the demon looked away._

_‘Well since it doesn’t look like I’m going to be getting rid of you, my name is Stiles.’_

_Isaac raised one brow,_

_Stiles frowned. ‘Well, aren’t you going to give me your name? I can’t keep calling you stalker-angel-guy in my head forever.’_

_Isaac snorted and shook his head._

_‘I’m Isaac.’_

_~_

_‘Why would you do that?’ Stiles yelled in Isaac’s face. Isaac noticed that Stiles’s eyes were a darker gold than usual._

_‘You were going to kill them.’_

_Stiles looked appalled. ‘I. was. NOT. I was going to turn them into rabbits! I don’t kill. It’s way too much of a freaking hassle! And how I am supposed to guard this forest with your sorry angel ass following my every move? What am I supposed to do?’_

_‘You could come get some coffee with me?’_

_Stiles stared._

_‘Did you just freaking ask me out?’_

_~_

_The kiss was full of heat and passion and anger and oh my fucking god was it good._

_Stiles pulled away first, panting. ‘This is a fucking stupid idea.’_

_‘Yup,’ Isaac nodded, catching his breath._

_The second kiss was even better than the first._

_~_

_Propped up against a tree with Stiles snuggled up against his chest and his wings wrapped around the both of them, Isaac came to a rather sudden discovery._

_‘I love you.’_

_Stiles stiffened. ‘Are you just saying that because I let you in my pants?’_

_Isaac laughed before placing a kiss on top of Stiles’s head. ‘No, I’m not just saying it. I really love you.’_

_Stiles relaxed and melted back into Isaac’s embrace._

_‘Good, because I love you too.’_

_~_

_‘You can’t see him anymore. You have to stop this, Isaac.’_

_Isaac was furious. If looks could kill, Derek would be ash on the floor. ‘I love him, Derek. I am not leaving him.’_

_‘You are an angel, Isaac. You cannot love a demon!’ Derek was practically growling._

_‘Says who?’_

_Derek glared. ‘You cannot have it both ways, Isaac. You have to choose.’_

_‘Then I choose him.’_

_Shock flashed across Derek’s face, ‘What?’_

_Isaac nodded, a determined look in his eyes._

_‘I will always choose him.’_

_Ignoring Derek’s yell, Isaac closed his eyes and, gathering himself, fell straight out of the sky._

_~_

A small breeze fluttered through the field, moving across the grass like a wave. The sleeping flowers rustled in the wind, the only sign of life around.

The explosion of light had scared away the grazing deer and the slumbering birds and silenced the chorus of insects. But it had not caused any real damage. The only evidence left over was the body that lay amongst the grass.

A shadow slipped out from the trees and made a beeline to the fallen blond. In a heartbeat, Stiles had cleared the distance separating him from Isaac and now kneeled by his love.

“Isaac? Isaac! Are you okay? Isaac, can you hear me? What happened? Isaac, wake up!”

Stiles eyes frantically searched over the angel. He couldn’t see any visible injuries but Isaac looked pained and paler than normal.

His eyes fell to where Isaac’s Ether should be. If the crystal, the vessel for Isaac’s divine light and his life force, was damaged that would tell Stiles there was something wrong.

Stiles couldn’t see the gem at first glance and grabbed the necklace’s cord and followed it down to the silver clasp hidden under Isaac’s shirt where there was no crystal.

No crystal at all. Just empty air. Nothing.

Realization flashed in Stiles’s wide eyes. “Oh shit.”

Stiles tapped Isaac face with his palm, “Isaac, you idiot, you better not have done what I think you did. Isaac, wake up!”

There was no response.

“Isaac!” Tears were now falling from the demon, “Isaac, you bastard, you better wake up right now! You can’t leave me like this!”

Stiles slapped at Isaac’s face and beat against the angel’s still chest. “Isaac, I swear to everything above and below, if you do not fucking wake up this second, I’m going to kill you!’

A sob ripped its way through Stiles’s chest, “You stupid, stupid boy. Why the hell would you do this?”

Isaac did not answer.

More tears and sobs fell from the forest demon before he rushed down to capture the angel’s lips in a searing kiss as if trying to breathe his own life into him.

Isaac still did not stir.

“Isaac,” Stiles sobbed against cold lips, “Isaac, please.”

Stiles slammed his eyes shut, trying to hide the sight of his cold lover. “You can’t leave. Please, Isaac. I love you. You can’t leave me.”

Silence filled the air broken only by the demon’s sobs and pleas. Then, in the moment between sobs and heartbeats, a flash of light illuminated the darkness of Stiles’s eyelids.

Stiles’s eyes flew open. “Isaac?”

There was no response but laying at the end of the angel’s necklace lay a new gem. A fat diamond, the new gem was a darker blue than the first, the color of the sky at dusk.

Stiles touched the jewel with trembling hands and flinched back when it gave a small pulse at his touch.

A low groan escaped from the angel and Stiles’s eyes flew to Isaac’s face. “Isaac?”

Another groan was his response as Isaac began to stir. Blue eyes, darker than before but still recognizable, blinked sleepily open.

Pushing himself up, Isaac looked at the demon, “Stiles? What’s going on?”

Stiles’s stared for a moment before lunging forward and embracing the angel.

“You idiot! I thought you were dead!”

“Wait-what?” Isaac asked as he brought his arms around the demon.

“You fell, you moron. And I found you and your Ether was gone and you weren’t responding and then there was this flash of light and a new Ether and-“

“Wait hold on, I _fell_?”

Stiles just looked at him.

Hazy recollections of an argument with Derek filtered into his mind and then the distinct recollection of tumbling through the air and- oh. Oh yeah. He did fall.

With a thought, gray wings, the color of ashes, unfurled from Isaac’s back and spread out into the night air.

“Whoa, those are a new color scheme,” Stiles remarked, staring at the dove wings.

Isaac nodded, gazing at his darkened feathers. He looked at Stiles.

“Hey, what happened to you?”

Stiles looked confused.

“Me? What are you talking about?”

Isaac gestured his hand around Stiles, “I’m not the only way who did some redecorating.”

Isaac reached up to touch the new flowers that adorned Stiles’s antlers, noting the smaller thorns that twisted around them.

Stiles reached up and touched the blossoms himself. “What the hell are these?”

Isaac looked to Stiles’s wings, “And there are those too.”

Stiles looked over his shoulder, “Ah!”

The razor sharp, red wings had softened into gently curving and pinker wings that more resembled those of an actual butterfly. They also seemed to glitter in the moonlight.

“What the hell happened?!” Stiles’s eyes, which Isaac noted were also a lighter honey color than the dark gold of before, were wide in shock.

Isaac frowned, “I guess when you saved me, you sort of, ah, _lifted_ yourself up a bit. In the cosmic sense, I mean.”

Stiles gaped at him, “You mean, you _fell_ and I _rose_?”

Isaac nodded, “I guess we sort of met in the middle.”

“The middle is me turning into a freaking fairy?!”

Isaac laughed, “I’m sure you’re still technically a demon.”

“I better be! Or so help me-“

Stiles’s rant was cut off by Isaac’s lips and Stiles decided that he could displace his anger for a moment or two.

There were far more important things to be doing.

Like his fallen angel, for starters.


End file.
